The life after the war
by Cheerft97
Summary: katniss tries to get back in life, but she don t want any help and live in loneliness most of the time. Until one day when a special person is coming back.


**Hi! so i have been working on this chapter a few weeks now, and I hope you will like it! I save the good stuff for later, so please keep following the upcoming chapter! :) This chapter might have some similarities with the book mockingjay, but not 100% :) I am sorry if you find grammar and spelling wrong. This chapter might not be very funny, but it will come some great Peeta and Katniss scenes :) **

**Enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

I woke up in my bed with same clothes I had wearing for weeks. But I did not bother to change clothes anymore. I just eat, sitting on a chair and staring into a wall and then sleep. After that I do the same thing next day. I don't really know what day it is anymore? But it doesn't make any since. I don't deserve to live anymore. People died for me when it should be me that died. Then something I promised. Prim. I promised to protect her but I failed. It's my entire fault. It is a wound in my body that will never heal. I am the one who started the whole rebellion. If it never happened maybe Peeta would be dead. I don't like the thought of him dead. Even if the capitol made him to a murder machine programmed to kill me. Peeta is still the boy with the bread who saved me, mother and Prim from starving to death. I will always remember him as it. I don't really know what Peeta is up to nowadays. I think he still is in the capitol and recover from the tracker jacker.

I do wonder if he is coming back to district 12 someday? But Peeta has nothing to come back to. He lost his whole family. Because of me. I shot the arrow toward the force field.

While I'm in my daily guilty thoughts someone knock on my door. I'm just quiet; I don't talk very much anymore. "Katniss I know you are in here, it is time for breakfast and it is a beautiful day today you should go out and maybe take a walk? Go to the forest and hunt." It is Greasy sae. I don't think I would be in life if she didn't force me to eat everyday. She opens the door and I pull the blanket up to my ears and pretend to sleep. "Get up now, the breakfast is done" She pulls up the blinds and the sunlight lights up my room. "Katniss it is time for you to do something more than just spend time in this house, it won't make you happier."

Buttercup sneaking quietly into the room and jumps up on the bed and I feel that he lying next to me. I am fully aware that spend months in the same clothes, be sad with Buttercup and not leave the house makes me happier. But I just can't do it; too many memories will come back. "Katniss get up now; I got some great news to tell you." She tries to sound excited. But I won't take the blanket down. "I wish I could tell you this in a different way but since you refuse to get up I guess I'll just tell you now."

Although I do not care about anything anymore, I can not help but wonder what the great news is. "This morning Peeta came home." I knew it. Of course Peeta would come back to district 12. I'm sure no one knew what to do with Peeta. Because he has no family left.

They leaved me in district 12 with a cat and Greasy sae that keeps me alive, and of course Haymitch but I haven't seen him since we moved back here.

First I don't say a word. The news must sink into my head first. Then I remove the blanket from my face and start walking towards the bathroom. "I'm going out today" I mumble and then I close the bathroom door. "That sounds like a great idea Katniss, I will wait downstairs in the kitchen." Says Greasy sae and she sounds very happy that I'm going out.

I look terrible. The face looks sick and has no colour, my hair is standing out everywhere and on my naked body I have a lots of scars that will never go away. But the news gave me some strength. I take my first shower after months. When I'm done I comb my hair and gather the hair into a braid.

Then I go down to the kitchen where Greasy sae sits and reading. The breakfast is already done and I just take a seat next to Greasy sae. I eat fast because I do not want to talk right know. This morning has already been a challenge. When I am done I just say thank you to Greasy sae and then I take my dads old hunt jacket and put on some shoes. I will not hunt today. I want to see if Greasy sae told the truth about Peeta. If he is back in district 12.

I open the door and take my first breath outside. It feels really good, and I can feel the sun rays reach my pale face. First I forget why I went out. Then I remember why. Peeta. I just need to see him.

I walk slowly towards Peeta's house. When I'm at his door I first hesitate. But then I knock, and wait a few seconds. But he does not open. I knock one more time but a little harder this time. Still no one is opening. So greasy sae tricked me! I am just about to run back to my house. Until someone is calling my name. "Katniss, I am right here!" I turn my head back and see Peeta. Thousands of memories are streaming through my head now. I wonder if Peeta really is recovered now? He goes towards me.

When it is one meters against us. He stops. Peeta seems like himself. Those kind eyes is staring at me with only kindness and it was no hostility or fear the way he looked at me. Then I take a step and I don't really know what to say so I decide to make it easy "Hi, so you are back now" I say.

"Yes I recovered well and doctor aurellius said I could go back to district 12." Peeta says. I just nod. "Oh and doctor aurellius wanted me to say that you have to start answering his calls"

"I don't want to talk to doctor aurellius I can recover by my self." I say "Katniss doctor aurellius helped me and I feel much better know, I am sure he can make you feel better too." says Peeta.

"I don't know Peeta, there is much that never will be the same again."

Then Peeta bend down and pick a dandelion and says "here, do you remember when we were little and you picked a dandelion?" I don't really know what to say, I think he tries to show me that some things are still kind of the same. "Thank you Peeta." I take the flower peeta gave me and I happen to touch his fingers but he is as calm as before.

"Do you want to help me to plant flowers?" Peeta asks.

"Okay why not" I say with a shrug.

When I stand where the flowers are to be planted, I see peeta coming towards me carrying the flowers. I recognize them but can not put names on what the name is. "What kind of flowers is this?" I ask Peeta when he put the box with flowers down. "They called Primrose; I think we should plant them here in memory for your sister." Peeta says

I don't know what to do know, I don't say I word, and then my legs are starting to run. They lead me back home, and Peeta is standing on the same spot.

I run to my bed where Buttercup is still lying and then I just stare into a wall and when the night comes I see Prim die at least five times in my head.

* * *

**So i hope you guys liked this chapter, please give me some tips what I can do better :) and wait for next chapter!**


End file.
